futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Sino-Uyghur War (22nd Century and On)
The Sino-Uyghur War, known in China as Operation Jiu Xing (Chinese: 九星行动) and in Uyghurstan as the Chinese War of Aggression (Uyghur: سوقۇش ھۇجۇم) was a full-on military engagement between the Republic of China and the Republic of Uyghurstan that was fought from May 4, 2032 through June 29, 2032. The war occurred as a result of the 2031 Border Incident, in which Uyghurstani soldiers and militants opened fire against Chinese troops and border personnel on the Chinese-Uyghurstani Border. The Uyghurstani government saw the Chinese failure in the Sino-Manchu War as a perfect opportunity, becoming complacent and assuming that the Chinese military was nothing more but a weak shell of its former self, similar to the post-Soviet era Russian military. As a result, President Dong Ying-su approved for full military mobilization and authorized for an offensive beyond Chinese borders north into Uyghurstan. As a result of the Chinese troops stepping onto Uyghurstani soil, President Mohamoud al-Fahad declared a war on China. President Mahamoud al-Fahad divided his forces into the Northern Battalions, the Central Battalions and the Southern Forces. While the Northern and Central Battalions acted as defense groups ever in case the Chinese invasion got that far (to which it did), the Southern Forces were to perform an offensive south into China, which due to the Chinese military's overwhelming advantage, never happened. It would be the first major conflict after World War III. The invading Chinese forces overran the Uyghurstani border defenses and much the Southern Forces. The Southern Front of the Sino-Uyghur war had approximately 25,340 Uyghurstani troops facing 103,020 Chinese troops. The Chinese forces quickly broke through Uyghurstan's southern forces, causing their retreat into the central regions, where the most intense fighting took place. The Chinese air force unleashed a devastating general blitz on Uyghurstan, followed by a cyber attack on Uyghurstani military communications centers, the Uyghurstani military lacked the necessary cyber warfare skills salvaged by the world powers. The Chinese lost a few warplanes due to the Uyghurstani anti-aircraft forces, but essentially obliterated the entire air forces of Uyghurstan in quick and decisive air duels. The Uyghurstani military performed atrocities, in which Uyghur and Muslim soldiers often used non-Muslim soldiers as human shields against the Chinese invaders. In addition, the Uyghurstani military also carried out heinous atrocities on Chinese and Mongolian communities in the country. As the Chinese forces closed in and drove deep into Uyghurstan, they discovered mass graves of Chinese citizens of Uyghurstan. Coroners from China confirmed that the bodies were buried recently. Upon receiving the news, President Dong Ying-su ordered the air forces to strengthen their attacks, and rather than waiting for the final push to Ürümqi, the Chinese air forces were ordered to practically raze Ürümqi to the ground, and only protect the ethnic Chinese citizens. Ying-su later ordered the Chinese troops to also protect the ethnic Mongolians living in Uyghurstan. Chinese Field Marshal Song-Hai Tao ordered the soldiers to....."...bomb every single mosque, only protect the Chinese temples and churches, but as long as it's run by those crazy Muslim Ugyhur animals, destroy it and raze it to the ground". The Uyghurstani forces pulled in their reserves from the north, leaving the northern regions grossly vulnerable, keeping minimal forces there. The Chinese forces then divided themselves into an Army Group Central and an Army Group North. The former's group was to continue the devastating offensive into the capital, while the latter pounded on the severely weakened forces in the far north near the borders of Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan. Kazakh and Kyrgyz forces began to send their troops to the borders to monitor the fight ever in case it spilled onto their borders. The Chinese government promised the Kazakh and Kyrgyz governments that no bullet would be fired on their soil. The Uyghurstani forces mounted one last stand in Ürümqi before being completely destroyed and overwhelmed by the Chinese forces. Warplanes, tanks and self-propelled guns and artillery simultaneously attacked Ürümqi. As Chinese forces began to close in on the Palace of Ürümqi, surrounding the complex, President Mahamoud al-Fahad sued for peace. The war had far-reaching effects, especially for Uyghurstan and its relations with other nations. The Mongolian government, learning of the persecution of Mongolians in Uyghurstan, once having good relations with Uyghurstan due to their hatred for China, abandoned its anti-Chinese and pro-Uyghurstan sentiment, and embargoed Uyghurstan. It also began renewed relations between Mongolia and China. A year later in 2032, the Russian and Kazakh governments declared Uyghurstan a threat to the peace and stability of Eurasia, and ordered all defense companies in Russia (as well as Kazakhstan) to halt and cease all shipments of any supplies to Uyghurstan. No other country could be vindicated other than China, as the Chinese military restored its territorial integrity and status as a world power. President Mahamoud al-Fahad begged the Chinese government not to re-annex Uyghurstan and offered to make concessions that the Chinese government may demand. So the Chinese government agreed to the deal on many conditions, being that President Al-Fahad acknowledges that Uyghurstan started the war, and was in the wrong, and punishes those individuals responsible for provoking war with China, and that they be sent to Chinese military prisons, as the Chinese government had a huge distrust in the Uyghurstani government. President Al-Fahad agreed, and ordered the Uyghurstani military to hunt down those provoking war with China, as well as the militants. As a result, the sovereignty of Uyghurstan remained intact. However, it was effectively turned into a Chinese puppet state, with President Ying-su made an official public statement saying, "The East Turkestani people, they got their independence in 2026. But they screwed up, and they decided to abuse it. They start one more war, and we're going to re-annex Xinjiang, by force, and if we have to outlaw Islam, we will surely do it." Uyghurstani Secretary of War Mahamood Mansur and Chinese War Minister Jung Din oversaw and signed the terms of the instrument of surrender. As per the terms of the instrument of surrender, the Uyghurstani military was forcefully cut down to no more than 100,000 men, who were to answer to Chinese military leaders. While Mahamoud al-Fahad was the Commander-in-Chief of the Uyghurstani military by name, it was truly the Chinese government that now controlled Uyghurstan's national defense. While the majority of the world concluded that Uyghurstan provoked the war and was dealt with accordingly, there are some countries that disagreed with the way the Chinese handled it. Many NATO nations, such as the Turkish, French, Mexican, Swedish (part of Scandinavia), Pakistani, Polish, Ukrainian, Cascadian, Canadian and Somali governments argued that China was way too harsh and used the war as a means to persecute and kill Muslims. The Arabian, Egyptian and Persian governments chose to remain neutral in the issue! Category:China Category:Wars Category:22nd Century and On Category:Geopolitics 2030s